Animaniacs: Fire Alert
I used to work as a higher-up at Warner Bros. back in 1997 for the show Animaniacs. The reason why I bring this up is because of a scrapped episode that I will never forget. You see, we hired a man named James, who wanted to create a special of the show that would end the show. He spent days in his own room working on the special by himself, everytime we tried to communicate with him, he would tell us to get out. Days had passed and James said to us that the special was now complete. He gave us a VHS tape with a label saying "Animaniacs: Fire Alert" and then left. We put the tape into the VCR and began watching. The tape began with the normal intro. After the intro ended, it went into the title card which had Yakko with a angry expression on his face and text above him saying "Fire Alert". The episode began with a shot of the WB watertower. It then cut to a shot of Yakko and Dot inside. Yakko was listening to the radio, while Dot was on a laptop. A news reporter then said on the radio "Breaking news. A local fire has been set by two mice. Please evacuate the area with caution.". Yakko laughed and said "Good one!" and Dot said "Good one what?". Yakko said "Pinky and the Brain have set a local fire!". Dot said "Its not a joke." and Yakko said "WHAT?". Dot said "Our skin will melt and we will die. Any last words?". Yakko then got a angry expression on his face, got red eyes and said "I DON'T FUCKING WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!". We were shocked at what we just heard. Did Yakko just swear? Yakko then pulled out a knife and started stabbing Dot in the chest, while Dot screamed. He then ripped open Dot's chest and began to eat all of her intestines. Wakko heard Dot's screaming outside and he immediately went to the watertower. There, Wakko saw Dot dead on the floor, with Yakko holding a knife. Wakko said "WHAT DID YOU DO TO DOT, YAKKO?!". Yakko said "I killed Dot and ate all of her intestines. Now I just have to kill you, you bitch.". Wakko screamed and started running around, while Yakko held him and said "Shut the fuck up.". Yakko then threw Wakko off the watertower, where he hit the ground and his neck snapped, blood splattering everywhere. Yakko then started to cry, as he said "What have I done?". Yakko then got off the watertower and went somewhere else. A Rita and Runt segment then came on, which was weird because Rita and Runt segments were discontinued at the end of season 1. It showed Rita and Runt fighting, when Runt pulled out a knife and started stabbing Rita in the head, while Rita screamed. It then went back to the episode, with Yakko at a safety shelter, with helicopters there. Yakko then went up to a helicopter, while he cried. The person who was flying the helicopter said "What's wrong?" and Yakko said "I've killed my brother and sister, now its my turn to die.". Yakko then jumped off the helicopter and started falling. He then landed on the ground and it showed a graphically-detailed sequence of Yakko burning. The episode then ended with the credits, however, they were just white text on a black background. We were all shocked, so we called Steven Spielberg into the room and told him to watch the episode. We didn't want to watch the episode again, so we waited outside for Steven to finish watching the episode. Steven then came out angry, demanding us a explanation for the episode. We explained to him that we hired James to create the episode. He believed me and we put the tape in a bin. We later found out that James had been sentenced to life in prison. In 2017, someone found the tape and uploaded it on YouTube, before being taken down a year later. If you find the tape, upload it and explain it on YouTube immediately. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Animaniacs